1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a new safety that has been greatly improved and that is incorporated towards the end of the mechanism chamber of the gun where the sight is generally placed. This safety moves forward and returns to its original position and includes several means that lock it within an eyelet on the barrel of the gun making it necessary to unlock the safety manually in order to fire the gun, because the device is locked automatically when it is loaded.
These kinds of guns are used as a fun and sport article mainly by young boys and teenagers. Used as such, this invention contributes to preventing any possible accident caused by an unsuitable use of the gun or by trying to operate it inappropriately. Consequently, the scope for the use of this invention is within the universe of sporting pellet or air guns.
2. Description of Related Art
Several patents include the development of different types of gun devices; for example, the American Patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,164,646, 1,509,257, 2,729,28, 3,465,741, and 3,839,999.
As it is widely known, there are many kinds of safeties for guns that have been referred to in several patents, among which the American Patents U.S. Pat. No. 1,164,646, 1,509,257, 2,729,28, 3,465,741, and 3,839,999 should be mentioned.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 1,164,646 (Pop gunxe2x80x94Heyman and Arden) dated Dec. 21, 1915 mentions a shooting mechanism for a sporting cork gun for children. The mechanism that is being proposed is different from that patent because, in the above mentioned patent the gun is not locked while the invention herein includes a latch that is automatically locked when the gun is loaded.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,257 (Air Gun or Gunxe2x80x94Randall) dated Feb. 26, 1926 lays claim to a spring mechanism for air guns. Although such invention preceded this proposal, it does not include a safety mechanism to prevent an accidental shot; in addition, it does not have any kind of mechanism that prevents a shot when the cam is not in place, such being the case, the cam might trap the fingers when the gun is shot.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,208 (Popgunxe2x80x94Gaeke) dated Sep. 11, 1953 protects an air blast gun whose mechanism produces a sound similar to that of a real gun. On the other hand, the cam blocks the shooting mechanism but not the trigger directly.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 2, 837,837,865 (Popgun constructionxe2x80x94Wells) dated Jun. 10, 1958 lays claim to a mechanism that consists of a valve through which a blast for toy popguns is produced.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,741 (Popgun with extended barrel for protecting puff of airxe2x80x94Daniel et al) dated Jun. 15, 1965 refers to a mechanism that produces a blast for an air gun by means of a valve. Therefore, this invention is very different from the proposal, and even though the same or similar means might exist, the arrangement of such is totally different.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,999 (Gun with safety member mounted thereinxe2x80x94Fleming) protects a side latch activated by several strength cams. The invention proposed is different due to the fact that it refers to a button that works directly without any cams.
The last invention which has an auxiliary safety not included, the others have none to protect the gun when loaded.
It has also been observed that in some cases lack of knowledge of the mechanism of the gun has caused some minor injuries on the users, especially on their hands and fingers. This is due to excessive confidence and to trying to discover what might happen when the gun is in a different position to that which is considered normal.
Talking specifically about the sporting pellet gun with a reloading cam below the trigger, it can be said that there has been no improvement to date, and that it has only undergone slight modifications as regards its internal mechanism.
Consequently, in accordance with this background and to the best of my knowledge, there is no close invention to that being proposed, thus the implemented improvements originate a new invention.
The main objective of this invention is to prevent the user from having an accident should the safety be moved inadvertently when the gun is already loaded and ready for shooting.
Another objective of this invention is to have an external safety for the sporting pellet gun with safety mechanisms that prevent it from being unlocked inadvertently and thus minimize accidents caused by wrong handling or lack of knowledge.
The third objective of this invention is to avoid the safety from being unlocked even if the gun is dropped and it lands on the safety itself.
This external safety fully complies with all the regulations and safety standards set by the authorities in Mexico as well as by foreign authorities, mainly in the United States.